


Good Bye

by Red_Box



Category: Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, fic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box
Summary: illustration forhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/648484read this small bitter-sweet fic first!(I made this sketch back in '12 but still like it so decided to upload it here as well)





	Good Bye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/648484) by [Sangerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin). 

> _Farewell, Sir Humphrey._

_ _

<https://privatter.net/i/3987116>

http://fav.me/d5dc8tv

**Author's Note:**

> \+ здесь перевод вдохновившего драббла  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212576


End file.
